


Seperate

by Moyuyu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyuyu/pseuds/Moyuyu





	Seperate

维吉尔很中意但丁摆在事务所里的那个沙发。虽然它已经在但丁的各种胡作非为下快要崩出了弹簧，但这并不妨碍他在空闲时间坐在上面看书，以及在但丁带着一身血污和酒味踏入他的领地时毫不收敛力道地给上一脚。而懒得思考那么多的但丁通常不会知道自己做错了什么，便将这一切归咎为维吉尔可能又吃错了什么药，开始用与他一点都不像的声音大声埋怨自己的兄长是不是有什么精神疾病。陷入幼稚的小孩子斗殴中后，年龄稍小的弟弟一般会把沾着灰尘的红色大衣扔到维吉尔的脸上，一边飞一般地躲开那一排射过来的幻影剑一边脚底抹油地窜进卧室，留给他哥哥一扇紧闭的房门。

 

众所周知。初出茅庐的恶魔猎人因为各种原因穷得揭不开锅，但连水电费都交不起的悲惨境遇却在他把维吉尔从悬崖捞上来后改善了不少。原因当然是——维吉尔无法忍受一天以上没有水供他清洗身体，更无法忍受停电后但丁出门鬼混完带着一身奇奇怪怪的味道回家，即使但丁在解释后面那一条时强调他没有“鬼混”，只是去披萨店的路上遇到了烦人的恶魔顺便被老板请着喝了一杯。纵使偷偷在心里一万次唾弃了维吉尔那近乎要到病态的洁癖，可但丁也不想每天都被扎的浑身是血，索性在嘴硬了一会后就向脾气古怪的哥哥妥协。于是，在维吉尔的逼迫下，但丁和被捡回来的兄长生活在了一个相对好一些的环境中，有稍显暗淡的白炽灯和流动的清水。

虽然达不到一个可以普通人称为“家”的水平，但至少已经比之前好了不少。

 

说起来，维吉尔被“捡”回来已经是几个月前的事情了。

就在那个雨后放晴的一天，天空被洗刷成青蓝的颜色，明明是无比适合畅快地呼吸的天气，可执迷不悟的斯巴达长子还在想着如何让自己摔下悬崖。看着维吉尔那张决绝到欠揍的脸，但丁其实没有准过多少次的直觉对着他大喊，如果再这样傻站着看那个混蛋用刀比着自己的脖子而不去给他点颜色看看，就一定会发生什么他大概会后悔一辈子的事情。

即使他并不怎么相信这种没有来由的感觉，但不知道为什么，他不假思索地行动了。

手心被割开的感觉很痛，但远比被刺穿肚腹要好受的多。被这一阵不轻不重的刺痛阻拦，他的脚步慢了几分，而转眼间维吉尔就直挺挺地向着深渊倒了下去。仅仅这么短暂的一点时间里，但丁只能眼睁睁地看着维吉尔的面容陷入浓重的雾气中，阴森可怖的白色盘旋在他哥哥的身边，就好像地狱伸出来的手准备吞噬这个鲜活的生命。在这个眼看就已经无法挽回的境地中，他使用各类武器多年的手比经常懒得动弹的脑子先一步，抓起从蕾蒂那里借来的炮筒对着维吉尔就发射出去——果断又凶悍，已经无暇顾及那个部位更加有效、根本没有思考，如果抓到了无比脆弱的地方，也许就会将他哥哥瘦长的身躯截个对半。  
复原是一方面，但这样一来并不会有一整个维吉尔回来，只会有两半维吉尔掉下去。

电光火石之间，厚重锋利的刀刃随着一阵细微的火花发射出去，刺穿了正在下坠的维吉尔，撞大运地整个穿出身体有了更好的着力点。但丁眯起了眼睛奋力一拽，听到了痛呼和血液喷溅的黏稠声音靠近了自己，就知道他这次毫无策略的赌局已经赌赢了。

刚被但丁用武器刺穿后、硬拖拽上来的维吉尔就像一头被捕兽夹捉住的猛兽，用残破的利齿和碎裂的指甲不顾一切地想要挣脱束缚，血流了满地，沾了他自己和猎人满身。他的眼眶都因各种杂糅的情绪微微发红，蓝色的眼珠仿佛蒙上了杀意的血气，一副要拼上自己所有性命挣脱开来的模样。被激怒的半魔的错愕与愤怒几乎在身后形成威严的蓝色魔人，但最终还是由于体力的过度消耗被但丁再次用叛逆斩杀了一次。之前是凭着本能制服反抗的猎物、而这回渡过了刚刚恐怖威压的但丁堪堪回过神，才意识到他又一次将维吉尔推入衰亡的边缘。  
魔剑士斯巴达遗留给两个孩子的魔兵器已经劈开了维吉尔的肩膀，从脖颈与肩膀连接处那块柔韧的肌肉斜着砍下，骇人的刀痕蔓延了整个上身，似乎要把他上下分离。几分钟前才被拦腰横斩的伤口还未愈合三分之一，两刀切痕交叠在一起形成一个扭曲的十字，好像幼时教堂中偶尔看到的信徒手中紧握的十字金属。可但丁清楚，维吉尔和这种众人奉为“神圣”的玩意可扯不上一点关系。

失去理智的哥哥垂下了脑袋，身体重重地栽入激流的水中，像是真正死去了一样不再动弹时，但丁才从出神的凝视中回过神来，拖着那具死气沉沉的尸体扛到肩膀上。叮当清脆的一声，那条由父母赠送给他们的项链掉在了地上，水流将红宝石表面的血迹和灰尘一并带走，捡起握在手中的时候明亮如初。  
他老哥就是因为这个东西杀了他不止一次。  
这个突然出现的认知让他心中升起一丝委屈和不快，而把脑袋垂在他耳边的维吉尔已经从假死状态恢复了几分呼吸，微弱得像蚊呐。不少从伤口中流出来的血沾湿了衣服，他的、以及维吉尔的，纠缠不清地混杂在一起，竟闻不出丝毫差别。

 

维吉尔最初到达事务所的那一段时间，两个人都很不好过。

无论是从那怎么说都不肯外露感情的脸，还是从年少时就梳理成大人模样的发型，都完美的表现出了他的哥哥到底有多么强的自尊心。不知道从什么时候开始，他在无人知晓的时候将自己完全包裹在坚硬的壳中，不声不响地从心底杀死了一部分自己。而像一个被仇人拯救的累赘一般待在这里绝对已经超出他所设想的范围，即使这个脆弱的小房子比荒芜的、残酷的、被征服与被征服充斥的魔界要好了不知道多少倍。所以也就不难想象，这个情绪极端不稳定的家伙会因为什么发怒：有的时候是一只冒失的恶魔，但更多的是关于但丁的东西——比如说但丁吃剩的披萨、但丁踏入他“领地”的一只脚。  
一声不吭的逃走更是不可避免的。  
第一次他用叛逆砍掉了维吉尔的一条小腿，然后得到了自己的一条断臂。第二次维吉尔切断了他的脚，而他用同样的方法制止了维吉尔跑出去。之后的几次都记得不怎么清楚，反正总是逃脱不了缺胳膊少腿和流好多好多血，若不是他们住的地方很偏僻，估计已经会有几个警察把他们两个押送去监狱了。同样不太记得的，还有维吉尔从什么时候开始不再一去不归，取而代之的是经常出入图书馆和安静的公园。  
如果非要仔细回忆一下，也许是不知道第几次离家出走，他固执的血亲再次用阎魔刀贯穿了他的胸口。某些类似又不同于疲惫的情感促使着那句“留下来吧，仅此一次”脱口而出时，大概有一缕神秘力量就此短暂地束缚住了维吉尔不甘的心，让他引以为傲的无情产生了动摇。  
究竟是什么留下了他，除了维吉尔自己谁也无从知晓，而他永远也不会将这个原因讲出来，只会烂在心里。不过这一切都无关紧要，他就这样留下来了，倒是个不错的开头。

 

通常但丁从身到心都拒绝在十二点前起床。毕竟他不是总会感到疲劳的人类，兴致上来通宵看个电影是常有的事情。奈何被电话铃声吵醒的维吉尔实在是太过可怕，那副散发着低气压的臭脸、以及身后的烦躁似乎要具现化成魔王一般的模样，简直就是在警告说：如果你不去接电话我就把你生吞活剥。于是接下来，可怜的弟弟只能憋屈着咽下快要脱口而出的反驳，顶着一记凌厉的眼刀，光着身子飞奔到楼下乖乖用手接电话。至于为什么不让维吉尔接电话，用脚趾头想都可以猜到——当然是因为他太过冷酷凶狠，并且保持着吓走了五个以上委托人的光荣记录。  
在但丁出门前，维吉尔顶着一头散掉的头发在楼梯上站着，身上穿着但丁那身被他评论为“愚蠢”的萨摩耶图案睡衣，毫无之前凶神恶煞的样子。  
“回来的时候记得买咖啡豆和蔬菜。”他提醒着，并且环抱着双臂等待来自不省心的弟弟的答复。  
但丁抬起手漫不经心地挥挥手，表示他知道了。但下一秒锋利的亮蓝色飞剑穿破空气，在他凭着直觉和本能偏头躲开时擦去了几缕发丝，刺得耳廓燃起一阵火辣的刺痛。  
“嘿！维吉尔，你是想要我满头血的去见委托人吗？”他猛地缩了缩肩膀，脑袋保持着堪堪躲开幻影剑的角度冲着背后的兄弟大喊。不出所料，还没等他喊完这句话，维吉尔就把最后的那几个词淹没在了他粗暴的关门声中。  
“不可理喻。”  
他的小声嘟囔也同样被门板震颤的声音掩盖过去，带着半真半假的抱怨一早就遭殃的头发开启了寻常的新一天。

 

解决到几个落单的恶魔并不算什么难事，这甚至没有花费掉但丁一个小时的时间。  
当他抱着一盒滚圆的咖啡豆和一袋绿色蔬菜回来的时候，意外的发现维吉尔正在沙发上睡觉。他用自己外出才会穿上的蓝色大衣盖在身上取暖，以侧躺的姿势窝在那个松软又有点小的沙发上，露出明显放松了些许的半个手臂，额前从来都是一丝不苟的头发散落下来几根，一本半厚不厚的硬皮精装书打开着夹住了他的腰。可但丁并不记得他之前在维吉尔的书柜中看到过这个封面，所以他断定这大约是维吉尔早上去社区图书馆借的，偶尔他得知，自己看起来不食人间烟火的哥哥甚至在那里办了一张会员卡。问题是，谁教他的这些？  
外面光线充足，所以维吉尔并没有选择开灯。早晨清爽的阳光透过窗子照了进来，给睡得并不那么安稳的半魔镀上一层柔和的光边。但丁的目光从他哥哥冷硬的面部线条一路向下，掠过埋在阴影中的脖颈、无袖马甲中暗暗的缝隙和被书本遮挡住的腰、最后停留在了将柔软的布料撑起了流畅轮廓的臀。  
噢……这感觉有点不妙。  
我为什么要盯着维吉尔看个不停？随着大脑诚实地反映出了现在的想法，他的心脏开始诡异的加快了跳动的速度，一些不知道为什么而分泌出来的唾液充斥在舌底，在紧张地下咽时发出轻轻的咕哝声，像看到了待宰羊羔的狼一样。目光诚实地粘在全然不知的维吉尔身上，那凸起的部位将柔顺的衣服布料顶起得没有一点褶皱，清冷的蓝顺着流下，在没那么鼓起的部分投下一片深色的阴影，同印出的大腿之间挤出几条细小的纹路。

没有那么长的沙发并不够维吉尔一个高大的男人全部躺下，所以他必须得稍蜷缩着才能将整个身体送进沙发里。带着扣子的长靴立在沙发旁，是为了不弄脏沙发。可事实上但丁经常不脱鞋就躺在沙发上过夜、不过这都是维吉尔在这里划定他的“领地”之前的事情了。他也同样没意愿去告诉维吉尔，他其实有很长一段时间都没有清理过沙发了。  
更确切一点的来说，是从搬来后就再也没有动过它。

但丁一条腿跪地着更靠近自己的兄长几分，膝盖承受着体重压在地板上，发出轻微的咯吱声，这引起了浅眠的维吉尔皱着眉翻了个身。——好嘛，他现在整个人都近乎趴在沙发上了。那本来以但丁的视角只能看到一半的臀部现在出现了四分之三，浅浅的凹陷在衣服上留下一条细小的阴影，从腰窝连接到大腿上方，像若隐若现的乐园入口。

他怎么不记得维吉尔窄窄的屁股什么时候这么有诱惑力了？

但丁在与大脑疯狂斗争的时候足足保持了这个姿势十秒、或是更久。这样的场景大约适合去做一些更过分的事情，他从来克制的哥哥毫无防备地睡在他面前，并且露出了一截苍白骨感的脚踝。  
听起来稍微有点丢人，仅仅是维吉尔安静得睡着就令他感到蠢蠢欲动，这简直就像一个刚刚接触黄色杂志的处男行为。可毕竟他的确不算个老手，对于这种突兀的想法没有任何抵抗力、更何况，上一次仅是在制服想要跑出家门的维吉尔时的强制手段。  
他只记得当时被愤怒和杀意染红了双眼的他们进行了最后一次对决。在红色和蓝色交叠的空气中，魔人化的维吉尔又一次被自己的弟弟打败了、再一次，又一次。于是他在变回人类模样的时候，屈辱地承受了只解除了一半魔化的但丁的侵犯。事后他俩都对这件事闭口不言，没有人知道是什么诱发了这场恶魔十足的血腥交配，也许是恶魔的本能、对征服欲的渴望抑或是血缘的吸引，或者其他更复杂的因素。他懒得去思考这个似乎非常严重的问题，维吉尔也完全没有把注意力放在这个上面。

 

可是现在不一样、一点都不一样。

但丁拿着枪解决了无数恶魔的手却在这个时候微微颤抖了起来，不知道是因为胆怯还是兴奋。他盯着那随着呼吸上下微微起伏的臀部再次咽了咽唾液，最终破罐子破摔地将手掌伸了过去，心想着反正我已经按照他说的把东西都买回来了也拿到了一笔钱，就算我辛苦了一个上午的报酬。伸出去的手大概在空气中停留了至少有五秒，一番漫长的纠结后，他终于如愿以偿地触到了那带着温度的部位，稍微用力向下按压便能够感觉到弹性，能够感觉手心被包裹在裤子中的臀肉触碰。但丁的呼吸近乎要凝滞，他一边尝试着用整个手握着臀瓣抚摸，一边紧张地注视着维吉尔有没有醒来的迹象。

还好，他哥哥只是呼吸出现了一点点不平稳的迹象。

那就再接着……

像偷食的猫一般探头去看了看，在确定维吉尔的确没有什么大的反应后，但丁伸出了两只手，轻轻地将碍事的衣服下摆掀到了一边，开始以自己想象中的节奏小心翼翼地享受他哥哥的臀部。手指缝隙被布料和些许弹性的臀肉填充的感觉让裤子有点发紧，这很怪异。而就在这个对着自己的亲哥哥起了生理反应的怪异时刻，他以为应该就此忘掉的回忆开始慢慢在脑内成形，蒙着诱人的血气和暧昧从海洋中升起，无意间让罪恶和背德感再增添几分。

眼角噙着生理性泪水、面上因为屈辱、疼痛和快感而泛红。不似他触碰过的女人，没有那么柔软并且狭窄的臀部被血液和精液弄得一团糟、被入侵本能排斥而夹得紧紧的魔化器官顶撞最深处带来的欲望。而他想将维吉尔因为半魔血统而生长的子宫填满，让他为他的征服者、并且是拥有最亲密血缘关系的兄弟，产下属于自己的卵，以此制止他屡次逃跑的送死行为。 

猛地一颤，但丁僵住了手指，陷入梦境的目光迟迟地转了回来。不仅是因为那时被欲望冲昏头脑时最暴力、最下流的想法，更是因为一股冰冷又凌厉的视线从前方刺入了面颊，使他整个人都因回忆起被阎魔刀割裂的感觉而瑟缩了一下。能对他造成这种效果的从来只有一个人，他冷漠的、像石头一样坚硬的兄长。  
不出所料地，维吉尔已经醒了，并且完全没有是被外界弄醒睡眼惺忪的模样、冷蓝色的眼睛像含着世界上温度最高的冰川。看来他从自己的胞弟刚刚踏入门扉之内的时候就已经有所察觉，那一定是血缘与魔力之间独特的纽带，就像在高塔之上不用回过头都能知道是谁站在他的身后。然而他选择了继续自己的装睡行为，而且并没有制止这种明显的越界行为。

“……你根本没有睡着吧，维吉尔。”从瞪视中回过神，但丁的手仍然覆盖在哥哥手感极佳的臀部，接着在那上面轻轻捏了最后一把后偷偷地离开了。刚刚熟悉了那触感的手心还残留着温度、紧接着他带着一丝疑惑和隐秘的期待，注视着胞兄混杂着说不清想法的眼睛，并且在陈述句结束的时候挪过上身去亲吻维吉尔紧抿的唇瓣，意料之中地被那双已经脱掉了手套的手按着脸推开。  
透过维吉尔的指缝可以瞥到其微微红起来的耳尖和依然冷硬的面部表情，可紧紧抿起的唇、从大衣下露出了一部分稍显出轮廓的凸起，暴露了他脸皮薄得不行又对触觉敏感的兄弟的无措。他现在一定惊异于自己的身体会因为这种程度的触摸而起了这种变化，可强大的自尊心令他耻于被亲弟弟发现这一事实。于是但丁就顺着他拒绝的动作，用湿润又渴望的舌在那并不光滑的掌心上轻触，直到细小的纹路里填满了他的唾液，将他胸中的温度和欲望通过温存的表面接触全部传递给他的哥哥。而维吉尔在这种柔软的攻势下轻颤，锋利的眼神中夹杂进些许犹豫和纠缠。  
令人意外的是，他最后妥协了。

 

他们两个只脱去了必要的衣物就滚在了沙发上。  
但丁红色的外套被丢在了地上，上面覆盖着维吉尔的蓝色，理由是维吉尔不想地面的灰尘粘在上面。年轻的恶魔猎人不紧不慢地拽下哥哥的裤子，却留下了上身的紧身马甲。说真的，没有了那双紧绷绷的长靴后意外地的好搞定。他没费多少力就把维吉尔弄到了湿到可以直接进入的程度，虽然并不怎么清楚碰哪里维吉尔会颤抖、又或者抚摸哪里维吉尔会变得更加湿润一些，但依旧凭借着双胞胎特有的默契误打误撞地照顾到了哥哥大部分的敏感带，用被手套包裹的手指、修剪不太平整的指甲和兴奋的阴茎探索这熟悉又陌生的身体。

维吉尔在弟弟带着蛮力的顶撞下被带着一上一下，精心打理过的头发在频繁擦着沙发扶手而凌乱了不少，落单的发丝一缕一缕地贴在汗湿的额头，隐忍的表情看不出他到底是感觉疼还是感觉爽，又或者两者皆有。交合处发出叽咕叽咕的水声，伴随着肉体碰撞的声音，分泌出的透明体液一部分被但丁用力顶回去、在撞击下溅起几滴弄湿两人的下体，银色稀疏的耻毛沾上泛着光泽的水珠。另一部分顺着维吉尔的小口一路流下，濡湿了臀缝，在沙发上留下一片浅浅的水洼。

维吉尔在陌生的感觉中沉沉浮浮，细小的电流顺着被插入的部位传达到四肢百骸，逼迫着他发出奇怪的喘息声。这令他不得不紧咬着手背、将通红的齿痕印在上面，可些许唾液仍然顺着尚未合拢的嘴角划过脸颊，到达耳根后滴落。他从不允许自己发出任何软弱的声音，而这种忍耐的范围通常是疼痛。不管是小时候斯巴达老爸教他们使用兵器时的不慎擦伤，还是坠入魔界后被形形色色的恶魔撕碎再复原的剧痛，他都尽量减少自己发出的痛呼。

可快感却不一样。

就在他第一次被失去理智的弟弟按在地板上打开，与疼痛这个常客不同的是袭来的快感。那种近乎完全陌生的感觉只在他杀掉恶魔时有所体会，却又并不完全一样。那种像是——他从身体到心脏全部被掌控着、无法逃脱，挣扎着却陷得更深，像个没有底的泥沼。就在他用全部力气忍受着痛感和快感混杂在一起的折磨时，但丁却执意要逼迫出他的声音一般用力抓住他的那条胳膊。他用力将那只手从哥哥自我折磨的牙齿中扯开，按着肩膀将维吉尔整个翻了个面，使他变成了后背在上的脆弱姿势。就因为这一突如其来的举动，连接着两人下体的器官突然抵着敏感带转了一圈，圆润的头部碾着那最致命的区域带来足够将他的一切抵抗击溃的打击。

“但丁……！”

他在被迫低下腰部而臀部高高翘起的时候控制不住地呻吟了出来。失去了之前的阻挡物，他的大脑没有及时作出反应，不小心将那声被他定义为“软弱”的声音毫不遮掩地泄露。巨大的快感冲刷着一片混沌的大脑，这令维吉尔甚至怀疑那是否真的是自己发出的声响。那……实在是太过肉欲，太过羞耻，就好像红灯区最深处敞开大腿的妓女。

被这种下意识出现在脑子里的比喻所刺激，恼羞成怒的兄长转过头以凶狠的目光瞪着过分的弟弟，似乎已经要凝聚成形的幻影剑却在下一个深深的顶入时消散，尾音也随之变成柔软的气音。而但丁估计他永远都没有胆量……至少现在不敢告诉维吉尔“你的眼神在这种时候毫无威慑力，甚至是在勾引我”这个事实。于是他仅仅是在接受了这个眼神后对他试图宣告地位的哥哥报以一次甜蜜的插入，直接顶到子宫口的那种。

来自一个鲜活生命的肉壁因为这个举动猛地收缩，像一张张小嘴亲吻着他勃发的欲望。柔软弹性的内部皮肤在摩擦中渗出更多的润滑液，将入侵的物件淋得湿漉漉，甚至在拔出再插入后诱发出色情的水声。他哥哥的体内和他本人完全相反，热情又黏人，仿佛在乖巧地诱他深入、教他沉沦。敏感的器官被温暖炽热的肌肤包裹，让他产生一种置身于母体子宫一般的错觉。  
最初的最初，他们是否也在这种温暖中相拥？

但丁在挺动着腰杆的时候俯下身，用胸膛紧贴着维吉尔的后背。渗出的汗水混合在一起，似乎能隔着坚硬而突出的脊椎骨感受到哥哥同样鼓动的心跳。这种将心脏贴合在一起的感觉着实奇妙，仿佛他们在负距离接触中打开了对方一直以来都未敞开过的心扉、以至于他情不自禁地放慢了动作，让那根兴奋的阴茎深深地埋在兄长温暖的体内，感受着内壁连接着心脏的律动。

“我一直很想念你……我以为你在很早以前就已经死去了。”他被情欲泡过的声音显得有些沙哑又低沉，像是在读一本故作深沉的情色诗句，可从口中吐出来的话语却不可控地被拉向远离情欲的方向。

“你就是个混蛋。”

“你是个混蛋，维吉尔。……这么长时间你到底去哪里了？为什么要拒绝我？为什么总是想离开？”

说出这一连串问句后好像失了全部力气，他在上方用双臂紧紧环抱着他差一点就再一次失去的兄长，用额头顶着对方的后脑，因袭来的满足感和恐惧而战栗的唇瓣贴着维吉尔汗湿的后颈亲吻，似乎这样就能够确认他真正存在一般。他不敢想象，如果维吉尔没有被他拉上来的话，现在的他会是什么模样。

承受着他的重量的维吉尔在缓慢磨人的侵犯中不住的颤抖，他绝佳的听力将但丁的每一个词语都听得仔仔细细，甚至可以听清楚中间夹杂的喘息和小时候那样带着委屈和撒娇的语气，细小的针尖刺在他被包裹在坚冰中的心脏。在交织错落的喘息中，他选择了不去回答，毕竟这没有什么好说的。他们之间充斥着太多的隔阂，多到已经认不出彼此的程度。他不知道但丁这么多年来是如何在人间摸爬滚打、但丁也不会知道他这么长时间来是如何在魔界死而复生。他们注定背道而驰。

 

他们令人窒息的沉默和极致的快感中迎来了高潮。  
但丁像是要就此把维吉尔钉死在沙发上一般地用力，在拔高的呻吟和被极力遮掩的泣音中将精液灌满了胞兄的子宫。维吉尔在他最后的顶撞中迎来了不知道第几次射精，浑身布满淤青和淡红的咬痕，即使这种情色的印记不过一分钟就会恢复成原来的模样。他们两个把事务所的地板和沙发弄得一团糟，而后绝对又会因为谁来清理而争论不休、然后大概会来一次并不以取对方性命为目标的战斗、接着在日出中迎来新的一天。

就好像他们像个真正的人类一般生活着。


End file.
